One of a Kind
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Yeah well I didn't feel like waiting and I don't care what other girls would do I'm not like the rest of the girls. That's where you made your first mistake when you started this all those month ago, your second mistake would be not recovering damn quick and getting back to what you were supposed to be doing in the first place.


**One of a kind**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Yeah well I didn't feel like waiting and I don't care what other girls would do I'm not like the rest of the girls. That's where you made your first mistake when you started this all those month ago, your second mistake would be not recovering damn quick and getting back to what you were supposed to be doing in the first place.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the quote challenge to write a fic including the line "I'm not like all the other girls, that's where you made your first mistake." Complete smut for the sake of smut so if that's not you thing stop reading now otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

The office is dark and empty and I know we shouldn't be here but I can't bring myself to stop what I know is about to happen. The danger is part of what makes it so addictive, the chance we might be caught the possibility of having to throw ourselves back together and look like nothing was happening if the lift doors open and even though every time we do this we say we never will again I know that's not true and so does she. Normally she insists we at least give ourselves a head start and restrict this adventures to her office behind the blinds and a closed door but not tonight. Tonight she's been pushed too far, had one too many slanging matches, had her buttons pushed one too many times and she doesn't care. In the morning she will again, maybe even in a hour from now she will but now she's focused on one thing and one thing only. She needs me, she needs us and the release that being together give us when this building takes its toll on and we feel like we will never shake off the sordid political game playing we are stained with within it's doors. As I lift her toward me propping her on the edge of my desk her lips refuse to relinquish their hold on mine as our tongues battle and I fumble with the buttons of her blouse finally freeing enough of them to get my hand inside the moan my firm kneading of her breast elicits sending a rush of blood to my cock as she bites gently on my lip her eyes opening for a second their mahogany depths almost black with desire.

A single touch from him can make everything that has happened in the hours before dissolve in a fog of pure lust and right now I need to feel how I can have the same effect on him. I want him, I need him the way he knows just the right amount of force to make my desire go into overdrive is addictive I need him now I need him to take me right here on his desk and I need him to do it hard, I need him to make me forget about anything and anyone, I need him to make me feel so good that the queen herself could walk in the door and I wouldn't be able to tell him to stop and I don't think he's having any problem with that. His hands are on my thighs tracing under the fabric of my skirt and I can feel him smile against my lips as he realises I made sure I was prepared before I came out of the office, my tights and panties are safely tucked inside my handbag I wanted no barriers between him and where I need him. My hands make quick work of his belt and I can feel how hard he is before I even reach inside and I want that hardness inside. Now. My body is on fire the way I feel right now he'll barely be inside me before I cum so hard it'll be hard not to alert the entire building what's going on but I…

"Where the fuck is she? The car's still outside so I know she's not gone home." We've frozen, the angry Scottish voice getting louder as he climbs the stairs. Oh fuck not now, not this time, not when we have nowhere to go. If she moves in the direction of her office he'll see her and there's no time to make herself presentable he'll know the second he catches sight of her that something's been going on. I…

"Sssh! Sit. Now." He's looking at me like he's terrified and I've shoved him into his chair slipping under it and motioning for him to move the chair in. God he's just not getting with the program here I swear he needs to think faster on his feet. "Bring your chair in or he's going to take one look at you and think you've been having a wank at your desk."

"Ollie where the fuck is the queen of the fuckin cock up? I swear that woman is going to be the fuckin death of me you know Tom has been in my fuckin ear for the last fuckin hour because she when you had her on that fuckin Woman's Hour shite today she said some shite about working mothers and stay at home fuckin mothers and now he's on the fuckin war path I swear I'm going to put my fuckin fist down her fuckin throat and rip her fuckin vocal cords out it's the only way I'm going to get any fuckin peace in this world." I know I should be reacting, I should be saying something defending her or even fucking agreeing with him but I can't open my mouth I can't say anything because what is going on under my desk right now is making it fucking impossible and he may think she's going to be the death of him but I fucking know she's going to be the death of me. "Have you been struck fuckin dumb or something? I always said you and Glen and her were like the three monkey's see no evil hear no evil and fuckin speak no evil but right now if you don't say something fuckin soon you're going to be a fuckin monkey with no nuts am I makin myself fuckin clear here?"

"I haven't seen her Malc." God I thought he was going to give us away there because if he'd stayed silent much longer Malcolm might just have reached over the desk and pulled him out of the chair by his throat and that would have spoiled my fun completely. Just because Malcolm fucking tucker has put my fun on hold doesn't mean I can't change the plan a little and still enjoy myself I mean if you're going to be stuck on your hands and fucking knees under a desk it might as well be worthwhile and god is this worthwhile. Right now I'm running my tongue along the underside of his cock and the way it's twitching against my lips as I reach the tip is just too tempting. I don't care how dangerous it is, I don't care how much chance there is that Malcolm might just lose it completely and do something that means he'd be faced with the sight of me with my top flung open and Ollie's cock in my mouth I want him and I'm not prepared to wait.

"You haven't fuckin seen her what sort of a fuckin answer is that! She's somewhere in this fuckin building and you're the only one left in the office and you haven't fuckin seen her?" He's going to know something's happening my career and hers are about to be over possibly even our lives and she's just carrying on. The feel of her lips on my shaft, the way she's sucking hungrily on it is killing me and it's only going to take seconds for me to cum if she keeps this up and how the hell do I keep that from Malcolm. Oh god not the teeth she knows what that does to me when she grazes her teeth over me as she pulls off and sooths it with her tongue as she takes all of me back into her mouth again and I've got to get rid of him now because the pressure at the base of my cock is building so fast I'm about to explode.

"I think she might have said she was going to that place round the corner that does the take away Italian to get something o take home for the kids tea you could try there or ask Elvis is that's where she is." I know he's close I can hear it in his voice and now the question is will Malcolm take the bait and fuck off because I have no intention of stopping until I taste him explode in my mouth and if that has to happen with Malcolm Tucker on the other side of the desk I don't give a damn.

"Elvis? Aye good idea if anyone should know where she fuckin is it should be him. Will you get out of here too, fuck sake go get laid or something you look like you could do with it." Oh god he's gone well he's in the lift at least and I swear it wasn't a fucking second too soon my hands are under the table laced in her hair and there's not a single thing I can do about it I can't stop her now no matter how much I want to every cell in my body is exploding as she laps up ever last drop the murmured moan against my cock only heightening the sensation as she does and she's smiling up at me as I sit here still trembling in my chair.

"Nicola what the fuck was that?" God if he doesn't know clearly I wasn't doing it right I love that I still surprise him though. We've done indecent things in places we should not even be thinking about sex let alone doing it but once in a while there's still something that can properly shock him. "Any other girl would have been cowering under there shaking like a fucking leaf in case Malcolm realised what had been going on and you do that?"

"Yeah well I didn't feel like waiting and I don't care what other girls would do I'm not like the rest of the girls. That's where you made your first mistake when you started this all those month ago, your second mistake would be not recovering damn quick and getting back to what you were supposed to be doing in the first place. My office this time though I think just in case he comes back for round two." I can hear him laugh quietly behind me murmuring about how he's always said I was one of a kind and the sense of satisfaction surging through me right now is making me even more desperate for him and after that I don't think he'd dare disappoint me.


End file.
